The major aim of the project is to provide core support for cardiovascular research at the University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences. Facilities include ready access to 1) a laboratory oriented computer and 2) batch processing equipment. Biomathematical counseling is another major feature, including development of the participating investigators' interests in experimental and theoretical cardiovascular physiology. Close interrelationship with the University's teaching and research program, including the development of instructional numerical models, is part of this project's aims.